Different cosmetic formulations are commercially available that include a large number of synthetic substances which can be harmful to persons, particularly persons with sensitive skin.
It would be useful to provide a cosmetic formulation that is formulated with natural substances and has a look, feel, texture and efficacy that is desirable for cosmetic applications.